Touch screens have various sensing manners, such as optical, microwave, resistive, capacitive sensing manners and the like. The capacitive touch screen is most widely used. The capacitive touch screen includes a self capacitive touch screen and a mutual capacitive touch screen, and compared to the self capacitive touch screen, the mutual capacitive touch screen has advantages of high anti-interference ability, high sensitivity, multi-touch and high recognition ability and the like, and therefore, the mutual capacitive touch screen has become the mainstream touch screen.
The mutual capacitive touch screen generally has two types: one is In Cell touch screen and the other is non In Cell touch screen. The In Cell touch screen means that the sensing electrodes and/or the driving electrodes of the touch screen are provided inside a display panel so as to obtain a compact structure. Currently, a structure in which a certain electrode is shared during displaying and touching is adopted in the In Cell touch screen, such as a common electrode used during displaying may also be used as a driving electrode (TX) when touching. The In Cell touching screen may be manufactured without additional process, thus has characteristics of having very small influence on aperture ratio and transmittance of display pixels, and therefore has a good application prospect.
In the current In Cell touch screen, the driving electrodes (TX) and the sensing electrodes (RX) are provided so as to be staggered with each other in a horizontal direction, for example, for an In Cell touch screen of H-ADS (ADvanced super dimension switch) display mode, the common electrodes are generally divided into blocks along a direction of a row or a column in which the pixel electrodes are located, the common electrode blocks have odd numbers or even numbers are used as the driving electrodes during touching. The sensing electrodes are provided above the common electrodes and opposite thereto, and positions of the sensing electrodes are staggered with those of the driving electrodes in the horizontal direction, that is to say, the sensing electrodes are correspondingly provided opposite to the common electrode blocks, which are not used as the driving electrodes during touching. During touching, mutual capacitances may be formed between the driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes, and the touch screen may be touched by detecting changes in the mutual capacitances.
In the horizontal direction, the sensing electrodes and the driving electrodes are provided adjacently, so that mutual capacitances may be formed between the sensing electrodes and the driving electrodes. The sensing electrodes correspondingly provided above the common electrodes are generally a monoblock, resulting in high shunt capacitances of the sensing electrodes, which is adverse to improve the signal-noise ratio and performance of the whole touch screen.